


Smitten

by MayQueen517



Series: Configurations [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Luke is a bratty ray of sunshine, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, and Lando is Into It, featuring forehead kisses because we are proud members of Soft Bitch Incorporated here in this house, fic courtesy of a throw-away Rise of Skywalker line, well there is a tiny bit of plot, what is time? who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: Alternate Title: I stole these texts and then I stole your affectionsAlternate Alternate Title: Jedi twink is really grateful for the mission assist.===Looking to his left, he sees Luke watching him, a wry smile fixed on his face."Do you always faint after sex or am I just special?" Luke asks, bratty and smug as Lando rolls his eyes.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Series: Configurations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to "filthy smut hour" featuring Luke and Lando! 
> 
> Basically, there's a line in Rise of Skywalker that made me intensely want Luke/Lando. This isn't much a surprise since I basically ship Lando and all varying forms of Luke, Leia, and Han. 
> 
> Thanks go to my wonderful friends for their endless cheerleading and encouragement:
> 
> SeamstressShanked: Thanks for all your help, all the yelling, and especially for the doodles!! <3 
> 
> and to Xandri: Thank you so much for always being willing to look my fic over and being so encouraging! Special, special thanks for help with the title!
> 
> I love everyone in this hyperlane. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lando isn't entirely sure how they ended up here; a relatively nice hotel room from an owed favor and the literal savior of the known galaxy curled around him, humming thoughtfully. His back aches, muscles still burning as he pants like a dying man in a desert, feet away from a watering hole. Sweat clings to his chest along with Luke, who is doing his best imitation of a limpet, though he's awfully smug. Lando uses the corner of the blanket to clean both himself and Luke’s bellies, pulling Luke closer under the sheet, reveling in the warmth he puts out.

They drift in and out of sleep, sweat drying in the artificially cooled air of the hotel room. Luke's soft snores fill the room as Lando thinks over the last few days; in and out of two different fringe temples to investigate Sith relics and Ancient Jedi texts that Luke tried to bargain for and Lando was able to outright steal. Luke had slid closer and closer and Lando had no idea until Luke had pressed their lips together. Lando sighs softly, stretching and pulling Luke closer, feeling his smile against Lando's chest. A glance at the chrono tells him it's nearly dawn, or what passes for dawn on this planet, the night passing in the blink of an eye.

This isn't exactly how Lando foresaw a "simple in-and-out escort" mission going (he will later realize that the moment Luke uttered the word "simple" was the exact moment that he had been caught), but Luke's blissed out expression is worth all the shenanigans since taking off from Yavin 4. Lando trails his fingertips against the bare skin of Luke's hip, setting off a round of shivers that makes Luke's eyes creep open.

"You planned this," Lando says thoughtfully. Luke huffs out a laugh, his breath warm against Lando's chest before Luke presses a wet kiss to his collarbone.

"And if I did?" Luke asks, voice hoarse as he ducks his head, lips trailing heat across Lando's collarbone. Lando sighs softly, flattening his hand against Luke's lower back, feeling the heat of him. 

"Then you're sneakier than I thought," Lando says, chuckling as Luke looks up, a smug grin lighting his face. He ducks his head in a show of bashfulness, his blonde hair falling into his eyes and Lando has to admit that it's effective.

"You should work on that," Luke offers, clearing his throat as he shifts up to rest on his elbow, putting him just above Lando. Lando arches an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation, "Preconceived notions and all that."

Lando laughs, dragging Luke down into a kiss, possessive and hot, just to hear the noise Luke makes. Luke makes these marvelous needy noises, clutching close, his fingers digging into the back of Lando's neck. Lando pulls away, pressing their foreheads together for a moment as Luke hums happily, settling back on the bed.

"Besides, Leia helped," Luke says as Lando snorts, looking over to him, grinning.

"Do you really want to discuss your sister while you're in bed with me?"

Luke makes a face, laughing as he rolls back into Lando, arching closer. Lando trails a series of kisses across Luke's brow, gentle and light, feeling Luke's arm tighten across Lando's mid-section. They kiss lightly, trading back and forth as Luke's hips hitch against Lando's, the twitch of his cock unmistakable.

Lando kisses him harder, sliding his hand down Luke's back to his ass, fingers drifting to the cleft. It's just a brush but Lando can feel the way it electrifies Luke's entire body. He stiffens against Lando's side, a gasp tearing out of his mouth. Lando takes the distraction, grazing his teeth against Luke's jaw, just to hear him moan.

He eases Luke onto his back, holding him close as Luke shivers, eyes falling shut as Lando presses fingers against his hole lightly, testing. Luke moans, arching into him, whining softly when Lando pulls his fingers away. 

"Please, Lando," Luke murmurs, fingers grasping Lando's arms. 

"I've got you," Lando replies, sliding his arm from under Luke's upper body, carding his fingers through Luke's fine blonde hair. Luke leans into it, eyes intent as Lando leans down, mouthing a line of kisses to the middle of Luke's chest. There are bruises from before and Lando fits his mouth over one and sets his teeth into it, wringing a pleased hiss from Luke.

The intensity with which Luke throws himself into sex had been a surprise; the wide-eyed want less so. Luke wants so much and so badly and Lando feels breathless with how badly he wants to give it to Luke. 

Lando fits his fingers into Luke's hair, meeting hooded blue eyes and Luke smiles at him. It's a sweet thing, filling Lando's chest with affection for Luke; not the first time that it's happened, but Lando finds himself leaning up to press a light kiss against his lips. 

Pulling back to share breath, Lando clenches his hand, just enough to threaten the incoming pull, "Ask me, Luke," Lando says, softly.

Luke moans, hips canting into Lando's, a flush starting on Luke's neck. Lando kisses him lightly, teasing another moan from him as Luke's breath hitches at the light tug Lando gives to Luke's hair.

"Please. Do it, Lando," Luke whispers, breath puffing over Lando's lips as he pulls Luke's hair, firmly exerting pressure that makes Luke go limp. He shudders hard, cock jerking as Lando nips at Luke's pulse, breathing hard. 

Lando uses his hair to guide Luke's head to the side, leaving Lando room to bite at his neck, careful of marks. Luke shudders against him, hips bucking when Lando wraps a hand around his cock. The groan is throaty and needy and Lando kisses him again, swallowing the sound, stroking him painstakingly slow. 

"Tell me what you want?" Lando asks, letting his hand fall out of Luke's hair. Luke whines, just a little, face clearing as he opens his eyes. 

"I want you. However you want me," Luke says, voice hushed, as if speaking too loudly will spoil the room. Lando hums softly, stroking him idly as Luke's hips hitch and arch, seeking more. 

"However I want?" Lando repeats, thoughtfully, seeing Luke nod as Lando lets go of him for a moment, shifting up on the bed.

"I want to feel it tomorrow when we're on our way back to Yavin. No marks that'll show, but. It's all on the table," Luke says, shifting to prop himself on his elbows. He smiles at Lando and Lando laughs a little, pressing a kiss to Luke's shoulder as he sits up. 

"I don't know how wise it is to give someone free reign here, but I'm not going to complain."

"I trust you," Luke says, shrugging, pulling Lando into a deep, thorough kiss that leaves Lando more shaken that he would ever admit to. Luke leaves him off-guard, leaves him feeling like he missed something, as if it were a heist gone bad. Luke kisses dirty, all tongue and just this side of sloppy and Lando could do this for hours.

He pulls away, resting his forehead against Luke's for a moment, feeling Luke grinning. Lando opens his eyes, laughing a little as they trade a few more kisses.

"On your stomach, then," Lando says, reaching over to the table beside the bed, grabbing the lubricant and sheaths that Luke had _just happened_ to have in his bag. Luke wriggles onto his stomach, crushing the pillows to himself, watching Lando through his hair, a soft smile pulling on his lips. Lando leans over, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder, tracing the line of freckles that could be a constellation that Lando hasn't learned yet. 

Lando kneels between Luke's legs, nudging his thighs to spread just a little more, hearing the stutter in Luke's breathing. Lando grins to himself, slicking a finger up as he sinks it into Luke slowly and surely. He's still loose from the night before (even if it's still technically the night before, seeing as how the sun hasn't yet risen on this planet), taking Lando's second finger just as easily as the first. 

Luke chokes on a groan, brokenly gasping as he arches back into Lando. His hips rock into the bed as Lando watches him.

"Last night you said you like the stretch," Lando comments as Luke moans, turning his face into the pillow as Lando scissors his fingers. Lando can see the pebbling of his skin, the waves crossing his back and legs as he pants. Luke turns his head, able to see Lando just barely.

"'s nice," Luke slurs, eyes squeezing shut as Lando crooks his fingers, pulling a moan from Luke that breaks off into a gasp. "I like being reminded of it," Luke explains as Lando hums in agreement, leaning down to press a soft kiss under Luke's ear. 

Luke arches his head back, searching for his lips as Lando kisses him softly, pulling his fingers out and easing three back in. Luke shudders, breathing in sharply all at once. Lando kisses him through it, not moving his fingers. 

"I like taking you apart," Lando says, sitting back up as Luke laughs through a moan.

"We've got that in common," Luke says as Lando rolls his eyes, trying not to grin. 

Twisting his fingers, Lando has to hold himself tightly at the way Luke arches back, a sob punching out of him as Lando does it again. Luke responds better than almost anyone else Lando has slept with, eager for any and all sensation. He twists and arches into every stroke of Lando's fingers, a shiver running through him every time Lando pushes his fingers back in.

It reminds Lando of Han, the way he craves any kind of approval when he's at his most vulnerable.

"Lando, please," Luke whispers, hands grasping uselessly in the bedding as Lando murmurs comfort wordlessly. He eases his fingers out, making quick work of applying the sheath and more lubricant. He drags his fingernails along the skin of Luke's thighs, hearing Luke hiss and dark want surges through Lando, the urge to utterly own the person before him. It's not an unfamiliar feeling - sometimes Lando thinks it might be the reason as to why he continually returns to Han's bed (and, if he plays his cards right, Han _and_ Leia's bed). 

"I've got you," Lando says again, softly, positioning himself and starting to work his cock into Luke's warm, pliant body. Luke's mouth falls open, eyes screwed shut, no sound coming out until Lando angles Luke's hips just a little. Luke whines, the sound stretching into a moan as Lando seats himself fully.

Luke is hot and soft, pulling at Lando like it's the first time. Lando groans at the feeling as Luke shifts his hips, rocking into the bed uselessly. 

Lando isn't sure which of them moans when he pulls out and thrusts back in. Lando knows that it's like a tidal wave pulling him along, as if he were in one of the heated pools on a pleasure planet and Lando presses his fingers into Luke's skin, breathing hard. Luke's making soft little noises, short moans as he squirms, shivers wracking his frame.

"More, kriff," Luke gasps, rubbing his face into the pillows as Lando sits back on his heels, thrusting shallowly, hearing the slap of flesh on flesh. Noises huff out of Luke at every thrust, uncontrolled, and Lando finds himself wanting to get closer. It's this itch under Lando's skin, wanting to be as close as possible and Lando groans as Luke arches into him, clenching hard as he shudders harder. 

"C'mon, Luke," Lando pants, "Let go," he says. He fucks into him faster and faster, sweat sliding down his back as Luke pulls on the sheets. Lando stretches himself over Luke's back, pressing his chest against Luke, thrusting harder. Lando passes a hand over Luke's shoulder, holding him place.

Luke lets out a low, muffled wail into his arm as Lando finds a better angle, driving into him until Luke is shaking uncontrollably. He's moaning Lando's name like a litany, a flush creeping over his neck and chest and Lando feels his own release spiraling along his back like a warning. Luke arches back to meet Lando's thrusts once and then again before he shouts, stiffening with his release, sobbing out a moan as he shudders with aftershocks.

Wordlessly, Lando shakes through his own orgasm, a gasp of Luke's name tearing free from his mouth. He's unaware of anything beyond the sensation of Luke's body below him and his own racing heart. His blood rushes in his ears, blocking any sound out but his own panting breaths as he slides out of Luke, collapsing beside him, shivering.

He's not ashamed to admit he loses himself for a bit. He comes back to himself slowly, the awareness of his surroundings sliding back into focus as he pries his eyes open. He needs to take care of the sheath and check in on Luke. Looking to his left, he sees Luke watching him, a wry smile fixed on his face. 

"Do you always faint after sex or am I just special?" Luke asks, bratty and smug as Lando rolls his eyes. 

"I did not faint, thank you very much," Lando says, moving to sit up. Luke scoffs, putting a hand on Lando's chest and easing him back down.

"I took care of clean-up since you were so overwhelmed," Luke says, smirking as Lando snorts, hauling him closer.

"You, Luke Skywalker, are a brat," Lando proclaims as Luke laughs brightly. He curls close, a leg easing its way over Lando's and it's quick work to toss a blanket over them both. Luke sighs softly, lips grazing the skin of Lando's jaw.

"You like it," Luke says confidently. Lando hums in tacit agreement, shifting so that his arm is secured around Luke's shoulders. Lando kisses his forehead fondly. Luke relaxes into him, all at once, as Lando hugs him gently.

"Let's get some shut-eye. We'll use the 'fresher before we have to leave, yeah?"

Luke mumbles his answer sleepily, warm and soft against Lando's side as he drifts off. Lando allows himself the luxury of combing through Luke's hair gently before he settles back, turning the bedside lamp off, drifting to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking prompts on my Tumblr at [MayQueen517](https://mayqueen517.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
